customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
A Parting of Ways: Battle Royal
Setting The three Nations of Nasaria have gathered to negotiate a proposal from Mitsurung Tahu'o, Patriarch of the Ryakyo'o people. But tension rises and the negotiation turns hostile as Tahu'o's adamancy to remove his people from the Alliance triggers a challenge. It is the ultimate showdown between Nasaria's most powerful warriors. Present Powers * Mitsurung Tahu'o, Patriarch of Ryakyo'o. * Alitta Leigheara, Leader of Ilsaryd and the Saryth race. * Landi Tavanti, Loma of the Dalgonius Battle Gratuitous Violence (talk) 00:24, February 19, 2013 (UTC) As the three warriors stand tensed and ready for combat, a deafening crash echoes throughout the hall from directly behind Alitta. Standing in the rubble of what had once been an enormous section of stone wall was an equally monolithic granite construct, easily 15 feet tall. Its arms and legs were as thick as the trunk of a small tree, and its torso three times that. Its feet thudded heavily against the flagstone floor as it stomped towards Alitta, halting just behind her. Drawing Cyndr, she addressed her wouldbe opponents, "I do not relish the prospect of combat against my allies, but I am prepared to proceed, for what I believe to be the greater good of Nasaria." AtahiNuma (talk): "You have destroyed our Okyo'o bond. If you do not let my people leave, I will have to force you." Tahu'o's eyes flash, "Even if I have to break every single bone in your body." LeadDragon (talk) 03:21, February 19, 2013 (UTC) "I dare you to try," excitement dances in Tavanti and her dragon's eyes, this is what she was born to do. "Lebo," she calls. "Stand ready!" A gravelly roar echoes from the outside of the enormous room as the Dalgonius grips her battle axe, waiting for movement. Gratuitous Violence (talk) 03:51, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Alitta lifts her sword so that it is pointing directly at Tahu'o, "Damn it Tahu'o, stand down!" As she speaks to Tahu'o, she mentally directs her golem to advance on Tavanti, positioning it between her and Tahu'o. AtahiNuma (talk): "I must do this, you give me no choice." says Tahu'o. He lifts the large sickle-like sword off his back and takes a fighting stance. "I am extremely sorrowful that it has come to this, old friend." LeadDragon (talk) 04:26, February 19, 2013 (UTC) "Your sorrow cannot be that deep if you persist on doing this, but I respect the sacrifice you are willing to make for your people and so I promise not to kill either of you." Tavanti stretches her wings and the tips brush the opposing walls. Flames line the lips of her draconic mouth as she charges forward towards her two opponents, her great feet booming with every step. Gratuitous Violence (talk) 05:02, February 19, 2013 (UTC) As Tavanti charges, Alitta leaps onto the table, swinging Cyndr in a downward slash at Tahu'o. In the same instant, she is controlling her golem in the back of her mind, and it aims a massive punch at the charging dragon's chest. AtahiNuma (talk): Tahu'o ducks onto his back and blocks the sword stroke with his plated clogs. He spins onto his feet, sending the sword away and makes a dash for the large opening recently created in the stone wall. LeadDragon (talk) 05:18, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Tavanti swats at the stone man's fist, batting it away from her body as she surveys the scene from her towering position. "Lebo!" She cries and in an instant, the fellow dragon is at the gap in the wall, scrutinizing the occupants of the room. Gratuitous Violence (talk) 05:38, February 19, 2013 (UTC) As the hulking figure of Lebo fills the jagged wall gap, Alitta rushes after Tahu'o, sandwiching him between the dragon and herself. Readjusting her grip on the hilt of Cyndr, she stands ready, waiting for Tahu'o to make a move. Still in full control of her stone associate, Alitta redouble's its assault on Tavanti, and this time she has the golem throw a powerful kick toward Tavanti's enormous ribcage. AtahiNuma (talk): Mitsurung does not slow his pace. He barrels under the dragon's legs and slashes its left legs as he does so. LeadDragon (talk) 05:59, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Tavanti rears up onto her rear legs, dodging the golem's attack before landing on top of him. She places all of her great weight on his shoulders, attempting to force him to the ground. The Ryakyo'o blades cut shallow gashes into Lebo's hide, who whirls around to pursue his newfound target. Gratuitous Violence (talk) 06:10, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Being made of solid granite has its merits, and Alitta is pleased to find that her 15 foot construct is able to support the dragon's weight just long enough for Alitta to drop it into a defensive sideways roll, temporarily removing it from harms way. Meanwhile, Alitta herself follows Tahu'o and Lebo out into a wide clearing with a stream running through its center, sword in hand. AtahiNuma (talk): Tahu'o whirls round and sends his sickle toward the incoming sword. LeadDragon (talk) 06:39, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Tavanti bounds after the stone figure, stopping its roll and catching its skull in her teeth. She shakes the construct, lifting it off the ground before smashing it down once again. Lebo follows the fighters into the clearing, circling them as he waits for one to overcome the other. Gratuitous Violence (talk) 07:08, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Alitta neatly parries Tahu'o's sword, sliding Cyndr through the hook at the end of the blade. With a swift flick of her wrist, she sends the hooked sword flying out of Tahu'o's hand, landing with a soft thud in the grass a few feet away. At this point, Alitta's golem smashes into the ground with a resounding crash, a large crack splitting the stone floor beneath it. Reacting swiftly, Alitta uses her golem to pummel furiously at the dragons mouth and jaw, its enormous granite fists slamming powerfully into the scaley creature. AtahiNuma (talk): As he is disarmed, Tahu'o kicks Alitta in the stomach and braces her sword with his smaller sickle. This time, he aims the spearhead tip of the sickle at her face, discouraging another attempt to disarm him. LeadDragon (talk) 22:02, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Draconic blood drips onto the golem and Tavanti hisses with pain. She whips the automaton and lets his momentum carry him out of her jaws and into a yet standing wall. Gratuitous Violence (talk) 22:38, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Wincing at the sharp pain in her abdomen, Alitta barely manages to leap swiftly backwards and dodge the blow from Tahu'o's sword. Just as she does so, she hears a resounding crash from inside the hall. Alitta's golem smashes straight through the stone wall, landing on its back in a section of the grassy clearing about 30 feet away from where Tahu'o is dueling Alitta. AtahiNuma (talk): Tahu'o siezes the instant of separation and runs to reclaim his sickle. Hanging the smaller at his hip, he holds the right hand with the loop. "Two Handed Reaper Style, Mitsurung Tahu'o." he represents his people's art. The warrior dashes back to his opponent, sending an upward slash at the Leader. LeadDragon (talk) 04:21, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Tavanti pushes her way out of the gap in the wall, the Dalgonius portion of her body holding its buckler above herself to keep rubble from falling onto her. "Lebo," she calls to her companion, "Hold its arms." Her pet does so as she fits her dark claws under his jaw, pulling hard. Gratuitous Violence (talk) 04:50, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Alitta's longsword flashes in the sun as she whips it around in a graceful arc, knocking aside the hooked blade wielded by Tahu'o. An instant later, she slams her elbow hard into Tahu'o's unprotected face. In the back of her mind, Alitta feels the head of her granite effigy snap off. Luckily, the head was merely a decorative addition to the figurine, as it served no particular purpose combat-wise. Directing all of her power's focus into one of the stone figure's sizable legs, Alitta swings the leg mightily upward, driving the golem's heavy stone knee into one of the scaley arms Lebo is using to hold it fast. AtahiNuma (talk): Even as his head is whipped back, the practiced weapon art continues as the deflection is absorbed into a rotation. The blade whirls in a downward arc, but rolls at the last second into a horizontal slash as the Ryakyo'o style delivers its erratic form. LeadDragon (talk) 05:12, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Tavanti roars with frustration, hurling the granite skull across the clearing where it lands with a splash into the stream. The stone man's knee connects with the inside of Lebos elbow, causing it to buckle and the dragon to lose its grip on the construct. Gratuitous Violence (talk) 06:13, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Breaking her golem free of Lebo's grip, Alitta sends it forward, its feet gouging into the soft earth as it barrels toward Tavanti. Upon reaching the dragon hybrid, Alitta sends the golem's shoulder crashing into Tavanti's chest, attempting to drive her backward. Alitta leaps backward again, intent on avoiding the slash, but is not as lucky this time. As she lands, she can feel the hot stickiness of blood on her torso as it drips from the long, thin cut along her upper abdomen. Glancing down at it, Alitta is relieved to see that it is hardly a fatal wound, and redirects her attention to Tahu'o, at whom she aims an overhand leaping thrust. AtahiNuma (talk): The two blades collide with a metallic clang. Tahu'o stares into the luminescent eyes of an old friend and detaches himself completely from the bond they once shared. He take one hand off the hilt of his sword and holds it over his chest in a fist. The muscles in his arm and chest tighten as he focuses his inner energies. There is an otherworldly roar as a blue jet of light erupts from beneath Mitsurung's feet. The jet buckles and rolls like a thundercloud into a ten-foot, shrouded warrior. It holds a giant sickle, the embodiment of the blade the Ryakyo'o leader has used to sever two former friendships. LeadDragon (talk) 06:50, February 20, 2013 (UTC) The stone automaton collides with Tavanti, forcing her hulking form backward. Lebo tackles the golem from the side, driving him away from his master and giving her time to spread her great, black wings and take to the sky. The Dalgonius circles once before folding her wings to her side and allowing herself to fall in a steep dive towards the stone man that has antagonized her so far. Gratuitous Violence (talk) 06:58, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Alitta does not fear the spirit warrior before her, for she herself stands over 8 feet in height. However, she is hesitant at the prospect of fighting two warriors at once. Kicking out with both of her golem's powerful legs, Alitta manages to drive the heavy form of Lebo off of her construct for a moment, utilizing the opportunity to bring her golem to its feet and send it thundering towards where Tahu'o and her are fighting. AtahiNuma (talk): The billowing manifestation sends the white, burning sickle in a fast slash into the waist of the oncoming granite attacker. The Ryakyo'o steps backward into a hollow in the armor-like storm that is the manifestation, it closes around him so that only his silhouette can be seen. LeadDragon (talk) 05:28, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Tavanti angles away from her original target, opening her wings to stop herself from crashing into the ground. She lands somewhat gracefully and her long claws leave furrows in the soft, dark earth. Tavanti's maw releases a gush of flame at the distracted form of Alitta. Lebo circles above, staying close in case he is needed. Gratuitous Violence (talk) 05:54, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Upon hearing the roar of flames at her back, Alitta drops low, the fire singeing the tip of her hood as it rushes overhead toward Tahu'o. Still in a crouched position, Alitta pivots to face Tavanti. As Alitta dodges the blast of flame, Tahu'o's spirit warrior lands a devastating blow to the midsection of her effigy, causing a distinct crack to form along its granite torso. Taking advantage of the spirit guardian's close proximity to her golem, Alitta siezes the manifestation in her golem's arms, hoisting it high into the air. AtahiNuma (talk): Tahu'o's eyes grow wide with rage. He screams, "Grapple with the complete manifestation of the Mitsurung blood!" The manifestation reflects the scream with another roar and the swirling cloud begins to condense. It grows to match the size of the golem and plates of luminescent, solid armor emerge out of the torrent. The manifestation holds the golems torso and pushes back. "Way of the Scorpion! I represent the sting of the Mitsurung!" the Ryakyo'o bellows. The chained sickleis hurled out of the manifestation and is instantly surrounded by the whirling cloud, whipping around violently as the warrior grapples with the giant, granite behemoth. LeadDragon (talk) 06:33, February 21, 2013 (UTC) The dragon jaws leak flame as Tavanti stalks forward, analyzing her opponent. She spits fire at Alitta as she simultaneously thrusts her head forward, snapping her teeth at the Saryth. Gratuitous Violence (talk) 07:01, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Sidestepping diagonally so as to avoid the torrent of flame and the massive jaws of Tavanti's dragon, Alitta swings her sword with both hands, bringing the sharp blade down hard against the thick hide of the dragon's massive head. Maneuvering her golem expertly, Alitta wraps its arms around the spirit's head, utilizing the construct's immense strength to squeeze tightly. AtahiNuma (talk): Tahu'o screams again and his eyes flash their brilliant red. The tail like weapon arcs rapidly around and strikes the golem in the back. At the same time, Tahu'o's true body leaps forward from within and sends the metal pommel of his own sickle into the behemoth's torso. LeadDragon (talk) 07:23, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Dragon blood waters the grass beneath Tavanti's feet and she roars with anger and pain. The cut is short but fairly deep, considering the strength of the draconic hide. Extending her forepaw, she strikes at Alitta's sword as she attempts to bat it away from the side. Gratuitous Violence (talk) 07:40, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Unwilling to part with her blade, Alitta turns the point so that it is facing the oncoming swipe, impaling the dragon's paw. However, the force behind the blow is incredible, and it sends Alitta flying backward several feet. She lands hard on the ground with a dull thud, and is suddenly aware of a dull pain in her chest. Coughing slightly, Alitta staggers to her feet, intent on retrieving her sword. As Alitta pulls herself off the ground, she feels a chunk of her golem's back shatter from the blow delivered by Tahu'o's summoned servant, and Tahu'o's pommel bash deepens the jagged crack in its abdomen. Releasing the creature's head, Alitta releases two savage punches to the creatures face from the construct's heavy stone fists, sending the manifested spirit reeling backward. AtahiNuma (talk): The manifestation skids backward to a halt. Tavanti, Alitta, we once fought together as friends. I remember fighting back to back and now...I cannot turn my back on either of you. I regret every moment of this, because in truth...our bond was an intimate bond. I have to do what is right for my people, even if that means destroying you...and my spirit aches, because... The thundering cloud darkens to a reflection of Tahu'o's heart that is almost darker than black. ...because I still love both of you. The storm of a warrior ignores the golem and rushes toward Tahu'o's companions. Tears of lightning arcing from its eyes. LeadDragon (talk) 01:24, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Both of Tavanti's mouths scream as the sword enters her foot and as gravity pulls it out again with an awful sound. She glares with newborn hatred at the standing Saryth and without lifting her eyes from the woman in front of her, she responds to Tahu'o as if she could hear his heartbroken thoughts. "Sacrifices," Tavanti gasps through her pain, "Must be made." It is an encouragement to herself as well as to the fighters around her. Holding her injured paw above the ground, Tavanti releases a blaze of fire onto the sword at her feet, warming the metal. Gratuitous Violence (talk) 05:48, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Alitta stops mid stride, watching Tavanti bathe her sword in flames. "Damn," she mutters, and her attention shifts to Tahu'o's phantasm. Moving her golem's legs as fast as she can, Alitta throws her golem forward in a sideways tackle, intercepting and flooring the rampaging juggernaut just before it reaches her. AtahiNuma (talk): The sickle-tipped tail locks under the golem's left shoulder and heaves as the solid phantom lifts the stone giant away. Tahu'o's screams of anger and turmoil can be heard from within the warrior as it roars again. It billows into a nearly 20 foot form, and as it begins to dwarf the golem, it becomes more bestial in figure. LeadDragon (talk) 06:26, February 22, 2013 (UTC) The Dalgonius smiles bitterly at Alitta's frusteration. She moves forward a step, with her bleeding right forepaw still held against her underbelly, so that the glowing sword is beneath her. Lebo acknowledges his master's injury and lands to her right, protecting the side from exploitation. Gratuitous Violence (talk) 06:49, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Understanding that she cannot fight two dragons without her weapon, Alitta lunges at Tahu'o instead, surprising him with a hard kick to the chest. Suddenly, an idea forms in her mind, and she pulls her golem away from the spirit creature, sending it charging toward Tavanti and Lebo. AtahiNuma (talk): Tahu'o is hit and stumbles out of the manifestation. He immediately launches a kick of his own to create distance between him and his opponent. He stands, glaring at Alitta and brandishing his sickle. He says, "You've turned against me!" hurt and angry. He looks straight into the woman's eyes. LeadDragon (talk) 07:16, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Tavanti follows her retreating opponent slowly, her gait a limp with only three usable feet. Lebo takes to the sky once more, acting as a reinforcement for Tavanti should the need arise. Gratuitous Violence (talk) 07:32, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Though being locked in combat with Tahu'o and Tavanti holds no joy for Alitta, she holds Tahu'o's gaze unflinchingly for a split second, her eight foot frame towering over him. Moving swiftly, Alitta ducks under Tahu'o's hook sword and seizes him behind his knees with both of her arms, pulling his legs out from under him and slamming him to the ground. While she grapples with Tahu'o, Alitta sends her golem into a flying leap towards Tavanti, its gargantuan granite fist drawn back in preparation to strike. AtahiNuma (talk): Tahu'o grunts as the wind is knocked out of him. As he falls to the ground he slams his fists into Atilla's ears. He then wraps his legs around her lower back and puts his hands on her throat, his right arm crossed over to the left side and his left to the right. The technique is Ryakyo'o in origin, a position where pulling the arms away from the neck only tightens the grip. The phantom charges toward the dragon after the Golem. LeadDragon (talk) 01:58, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Tavanti throws herself to the side, hoping the momentum of the granite contruct will keep it from redirecting its path too soon. She spreads her wings, preparing to take flight. Lebo dives out of the sky to tackle Tahu'o's spirit monster head on, his claws clinging to its neck. Gratuitous Violence (talk) 05:58, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Alitta's vision clouds as her throat becomes constricted. Having a vague knowledge of Ryakyo'o grappling techniques, Alitta opts for a headbutt rather than resistance, bashing her forehead hard into Tahu'o's nose. The golem's heavy frame lands hard in the grass, skidding straight passed Tavanti and coming to a halt about ten feet away. Wheeling it about, Alitta raises its fists, preparing for the storm of rage that was bearing down swiftly upon her stone construct. AtahiNuma (talk): Tahu'o's head whips back with the head-butt and his grip slackens as he unwraps his legs from around the woman and shoves her back. He rolls backward and into a standing position. He holds his sickle in both hands. "Show me the tactical brilliance of the Alitta who inherited the title Leader." Meanwhile, the manifestation passes through the dragon and stands above it. The manifestation puts a hand on the back of the dragon's neck and hooks his sickle underneath it. LeadDragon (talk) 06:48, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Tavanti pushes off the ground and into the air with her powerful hind legs before the golem can reach her. She wheels around to face the back of the construct, falling claws first towards the granite. Lebo squirms within the grip of the spirit monster, he tilts his head back to blast fire in the bestial face. Gratuitous Violence (talk) 07:00, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Alitta struggles to move her golem from the dragon's path of attack, but she is not quick enough. The sheer speed and strength of Tavanti's dragon send one of the golem's arms spinning off into the trees as the two entities collide and the golem itself flies backwards 30 feet, leaving a small crater where it lands in the dirt. Somersaulting backwards several times, Alitta springs to her feet 15 feet away from Tahu'o, next to where Tavanti had temporarily sabotaged Cyndr. Picking the weapon up gingerly, Alitta is pleased to find that it is quite cool. Adopting a two handed grip on the elongated hilt, Alitta settles into a wary stance, eying Tahu'o closely. AtahiNuma (talk): The Ryakyo'o leader bounds toward Alitta, swinging his sickle in a figure eight to mask the attack angle. The attack comes from the right with a slash. At the same time, fire bursts around the spirit's head and as the beasts mouth is open, the tail-like chain weapon of black energy locks behind the dragons teeth like a bit. The spirit warrior yanks upward on newly formed reigns as it raises its sickle. LeadDragon (talk) 07:58, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Tavanti crashes to the ground after her collision with Alitta's construct and she yelps with pain as her injured paw scrapes the dirt. She skids to a stop only a short way away from her temporarily collapsed adversary. So as to not waste the opportunity of a downed opponent, Tavanti charges the stone golem, intending to attack while he is still in a less offensive position. Lebo screams with fury at being restrained and twists to face Tahu'o's spirit. The chains go slack as he closes the distance between himself and his oppressor, spewing fire as he swipes at the warrior with black claws. Gratuitous Violence (talk) 08:11, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Alitta perries the slash with a quick flourish of Cyndr's long blade, retaliating with a powerful overhead chop aimed at Tahu'o's head. Just as Tavanti is about to wreak more havoc upon her construct, Alitta kicks upward powerfully with both of its sturdy legs, hoping to connect with the underside of Tavanti's enormous jawline.